Report 183
Report #183 Skillset: Glamours Skill: Wall Org: Harbingers Status: Rejected Apr 2009 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: With the preponderance of mapping systems, the skill of wall is only useful for confusing novices and masking squint, which hurts the bard just as much as their target (and will alert to a competent target that the bard is there, which defeats the point of masking the squint). Essentially, the skill does little to nothing. Solution #1: If target walks through the wall there's a chance (2/3 - 1/2) that instead of ending up in the next room they are bedazzled by the light and get teleported back into the current room, and when they re-enter the room they see the room name , desc and exits of the room they were meant to be entering. This would serve to hinder auto-mappers, as well as provide a slight combat advantage in that the target would be returned back to the location of the bard instantly, so skills such as deathsong wouldn't be broken. QL and LOOK would show the real location they were returned to. Solution #2: Illusory walls can be imbedded with a variety of effects from the existing glamours skillset. The bard may choose to imbue the wall with fascination, colourburst, mesmerize or flare, which hits enemies on entry/exit, for a 1p cost. Only one effect may be chosen per wall. Alternatively, just have flare imbued in the wall, and enemies who pass through it lose blindness and can't go blind for a short time after, giving bards a more mobile option. Solution #3: Give a variety of movement and mental afflictions to targets walking through illusory walls, one affliction chosen randomly. Potentials could include dizziness, aeon, stupidity, confusion, vertigo. Alternatively, just choose an affliction off the colourburst list. Again, only hitting enemies. Player Comments: ---on 4/28 @ 03:41 writes: I would agree with solutions 2 or 3, but then I look at phantomwall and see how its similar function was nerfed so badly (it dissipates after 1 - 3 passes through). Personally I think illusory walls have value in disorienting enemies, but if you would like to see a different function, I'd agree with either of the mess them up on passing solutions with a strong chance for the wall to fade on passing like phantomwall. ---on 4/28 @ 06:01 writes: Go for it, though I doubt that they would agree to an aeon wall. Perhaps a different affliction than that. ---on 4/28 @ 16:10 writes: I would actually prefer solution 1, but only if it interrupted timed instant kills. Keeping a foe from leaving octave would be much more helpful than random afflictions. 2 & 3 would be ok too, hopefully nothing with a large power cost though. ---on 4/29 @ 13:58 writes: Bards already have enough skills to hinder and keep a target from leaving their presense. In the midst of combat, people don't use autowalkers, they look or track exits and mvoe based off that, so the wall actually does have some use. Solution 3 would be the most balanced, as solution 1 can easily be to strong in certain situations and Solution 2 is just to good. ---on 4/30 @ 01:51 writes: 3 is the best solution, provided you make the affliction list very specific. ---on 4/30 @ 02:04 writes: I think that if we add any afflictive power to illusory walls, they should affect everyone, not just enemies as all walls act in such a manner. Alternatively, illusory walls could remove the link to the adjoining room and adjoining room from the map command, essentially making it seem like there is nothing nearby and thus preserving its original purpose.